Ever since the golden age of microbiology in the era of Koch and Pasteur, methods for identification of microorganisms have been investigated. Koch's experimental proof that microorganisms cause disease in the early 1800's, provided the impetus to study methods to grow and characterize harmful, as well as beneficial microorganisms. Koch's early experiments to determine the etiology of infectious diseases, led to methods for cultivation of microorganisms on the surface of solid media (e.g., potato slices, see Koch, "Methods for the Study of Pathogenic Organisms," in T. D. Brock, Milestones in Microbiology, American Society for Microbiology, 1961, pp. 101-108; originally published as: "Zur Untersuchug von pathogenen Organismen," Mittheilungen aus dem Kaiserlichen Gesundheitsamte 1:1-48 [1881]). These studies eventually led to the development of agar as a culture medium component useful for producing solid media for growing isolated colonies of bacteria. To this day, isolated colonies are required (i.e., "pure cultures") to biochemically identify organisms.
The field of diagnostic and clinical microbiology has continued to evolve, and yet, there remains a general need for systems that provide rapid and reliable biochemical identifications of microorganisms. In particular, it has been very difficult to develop an identification system which is capable of identifying various diverse types of organisms, ranging from the common isolate Escherichia coli to the less commonly encountered actinomycetes and fungi.
Methods and identification systems to characterize microorganisms widely used in industry for production of food and drink (e.g., beer, wine, cheese, yogurt, etc.), the production of antibiotics (e.g., penicillin, streptomycin, etc.), bioremediation of oil spills, biological control of insect pests (e.g., Bacillus thuringiensis), and the production of recombinant proteins, are still needed. In addition, very few identification methods and systems have been developed for environmental use and there remains a need for simple and generally useful identification methods of many organisms. In particular, methods for identification and growth of the actinomycetes are lacking.
I. The Actinomycetes
The actinomycetes (members of the order Actinomycetales) include a large variety of organisms that are grouped together on the basis of similarities in cell wall chemistry, microscopic morphology, and staining characteristics. Nonetheless, this is a very diverse group of organisms. For example, genera within this group range from the strict anaerobes to the strict aerobes. Some of these organisms are important medical pathogens, while many are saprophytic organisms which benefit the environment by degrading dead biological or organic matter. While many of these organisms grow optimally at temperatures common in the environment (e.g., 25.degree.-27.degree. C.), some organisms are quite capable of growing at the body temperature of most mammals (e.g., approximately 98.degree.-101.degree. C.). However, two genera of medically important actinomycetes (Thermomonospora and Micropolyspora) are true thermophiles, capable of growing at temperatures ranging to 50.degree. C.
Colonies may be bacterium-like (i.e., ranging from butyrous to waxy and glabrous), or fungus-like (i.e., heaped, leathery, membranous colonies that are covered with aerial hyphae). Many actinomycetes exhibit filamentous growth with mycelial colonies, and some actinomycetes cause chronic subcutaneous granulomatous abscesses much like those caused by fungi. Because of these similarities, the actinomycetes were long-regarded as fungi, rather than bacteria (see e.g., G. S. Kobayashi, "Actinomycetes: The fungus-like bacteria," in B. D. Davis et al., Microbiology, 4th ed., J. B. Lippincott Co., New York, 1990), pp. 665-671).
Despite their similarities with the fungi, the actinomycetes have typical prokaryotic characteristics in terms of nucleoid and cell wall structure, antimicrobial sensitivity, the absence of sterols, motility by means of simple flagella, and long filaments of the diameter of bacteria (approximately 1 .mu.m, compared to the larger fungal hyphae). Microscopically, the morphology of the aerobic actinomycetes varies widely between genera and species, although they are generally observed as gram-positive rods or branching filaments. Some genera never progress beyond a typical bacterium-like coccoid or bacillary form (e.g., Rhodococcus sp. ), while others form filaments with extensive branching (e.g., Nocardia, Streptomyces, Actinomadura, and Nocardiopsis). Most are non-motile in their vegetative phase of growth. However, some genera tend to form branched filaments which eventually fragment into motile, flagellated cells (e.g., Oerskovia sp.) (see e.g, G. Land et al.,. "Aerobic pathogenic Actinomycetales," in A. Balows et al., Manual of Clinical Microbiology, 1991, pp. 340-359).
Most of the actinomycetes form spores, with the type of spore formation serving as a phylogenetic and taxonomic tool for separating the organisms into groups. The actinomycetes are highly diverse, with at least ten subgroups. They are also closely related to such organisms as the coryneform group (e.g., Corynebacterium sp.), the propionic acid bacteria (e.g., Propionibacterium sp.), and various obligate anaerobes (e.g., Bifidobacterium, Acetobacterium, Butyrvibrio, and Thermoanaerobacter). The following table lists the organisms included in the suprageneric groups of actinomycetes as set forth in the most recent edition of Bergey's Manual, vol. 4, (Stanley T. Williams, editor of vol. 4; John G. Holt, editor in chief, Bergey's Manual.RTM. of Systematic Bacteriology, Williams & Wilkins, pp. 2334-2338 [1989]).
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Actinomycetes Groups Num- Representative ber Group Groups/Genera ______________________________________ I Actinobacteria Group A: Agromyces, Aureobacterium Group B: Arthrobacter, Rothia Group C: Cellulomonas, Oerskovia Group D: Actinomyces, Arcanobacterium Group E: Arachnia, Pimelobacter Group F: Brevibacterium Group G: Dermatophilus II Actinoplanetes Actinoplanes, Ampullariella, Micromonospore III Maduromycetes Actinomadura pusilla group, Microbispora, Streptosporangium IV Micropolyspores Actinopolyspora, Faenia, Saccharomonospora V Multilocular Frankia, Geodermatophilus Sporangia VI Nocardioforms Nocardia, Rhodococcus, Caseobacter VII Nocardioides Nocardiodes VIII Streptomycetes Streptomyces, Streptoverticillium, Kineosporia IX Thermo- Thermomonospore, Nocardiopsis, monospores Actinomadura madurae group X Other Genera Glycomyces, Kitasatosporia Spirillospora, Thermoactinomyces ______________________________________
Although these organisms may often be identified to the genus level based on their morphology at the time of primary isolation, organisms that have been repeatedly transferred in the laboratory often do not retain their typical morphologic characteristics and must be identified biochemically, or by analysis of their membrane fatty acid composition. Serological methods for identification and differentiation are rarely used, due to the extensive degree of cross-reactivity among the actinomycetes (see e.g., G. S. Kobayashi, supra, at p. 666).
II. Importance of the Actinomycetes as Pathogens
Many of these organisms are soil-dwellers, with relatively little pathogenic capabilities. Indeed, the actinomycetes are among the most abundant of organisms in the soil, where they serve the important function of breaking down proteins, cellulose, and other organic matter. Nonetheless, some Actinomyces, Nocardia, and Streptomyces species are associated with diseases of medical and veterinary importance, especially in immunocompromised individuals. The spectrum of disease caused by the actinomycetes is extremely broad, with pathology that is dependent upon a combination of organism type, tissue involved, and the immune status of the host. In immunocompetent humans, the most common diseases are a non-invasive, acute or chronic allergic respiratory syndrome (e.g., farmer's lung), and mycetoma. In immunocompromised individuals, infection often begins in the lung as an acute to chronic suppurative process, which may progress to cavitation and multi-lobular pulmonary disease. In these patients, infection may spread to other organ systems. Importantly, these organisms have a predilection for the central nervous system.
Several species of Actinomyces have been associated with actinomycosis in humans and other animals, with A. israelii being the most common human isolate, and A. bovis the most common cattle isolate. Actinomycosis is usually characterized by chronic, destructive abscesses of connective tissues. Abscesses expand into the neighboring tissues and eventually produce burrowing, tortuous sinus tracts to the surface of the skin, where purulent material is discharged. In cattle, the lesions are characteristically large abscesses of the lower jaw (hence the common name of the disease, "lumpy jaw"), usually with extensive bone destruction. As with most saprophytic organisms that occasionally cause disease, actinomycosis is not transmissible from person to person, nor between humans and other animals. Indeed, it is difficult to establish infection in laboratory animals.
For in vitro growth in the laboratory, these pathogenic organisms tend to be microaerophilic (e.g., require a decreased oxygen tension for optimum growth), require rich growth media, optimum incubation temperatures of 37.degree. C., and about 7 days of incubation. Although actinomycetes are soil organisms, actinomycosis is usually caused by endogenous organisms that have colonized the individual, rather than organisms from the environment. The organism is usually a commensal, which can be cultured from the tonsils of most humans, and is almost always present in teeth and gum scrapings. The conditions that lead to invasiveness are not well characterized, but may be multi-factorial, as actinomycotic infections are often mixed, with various organisms (e.g., Haemophilus actinomycetemcomitans, Eikenella corrodens, Fusobacterium, and Bacteroides) also present.
In contrast to the Actinomyces, diseases due to Nocardia sp. are associated with infection of the individual with soil organisms, rather than endogenous commensals. Nocardia are among the most clinically important actinomycetes, as they are responsible for the majority of disease associated with this group of organisms. Indeed, the term "nocardiosis" is often used synonymously for pulmonary and disseminated infection caused by any of the aerobic actinomycetes (see e.g., G. Land et al., "Aerobic Pathogenic Actinomycetales," in A. Balows et al., Manual of Clinical Microbiology, 5th ed., American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C., 1991, pages 340-359).
There are two common/forms of disease associated with Nocardia sp., namely, pulmonary nocardiosis resulting from inhalation of the organism, and mycetoma, which is characterized by chronic subcutaneous abscesses resulting from contamination of skin wounds. These infections are usually serious, especially as they are frequently seen in association with immunosuppression or chronic underlying diseases (e.g., carcinoma, chronic granulomatous disease, Hodgkin's disease, and leukemia). Once clinically evident, the progression of nocardiosis tends to be progressive and fatal, with approximately 50% of patients dying, even with aggressive therapy (see e.g., G. S. Kobayashi, "Actinomycetes: The Fungus-Like Bacteria, in B. D. Davis et al. (eds.), Microbiology, 4th ed., J. B. Lippincott Co., Philadelphia [1990], pages 665-671).
The Nocardia are aerobic organisms which grow on relatively simple media over a wide temperature range. As with the mycobacteria, growth in liquid media usually results in the production of a dry, waxy pellicle on the surface of the media. The two species most commonly associated with human disease, N. brasiliensis and N. asteroides, share many other characteristics with the mycobacteria. For example, they are somewhat acid-fast, more easily stained with fuchsin, and their cell walls contain components characteristic of mycobacteria and corynebacteria (e.g., mycolic acid residues). Unlike the great majority of organisms, the somewhat harsh methods used to isolate mycobacteria (e.g., treatment of samples with N-acetyl-L-cysteine, and sodium hydroxide) are often successful for isolation of Nocardia. Extensive serologic cross-reactions in agglutination and complement fixation tests further indicate the relatedness of these groups of organisms.
The Streptomyces are also sometimes associated with actinomycotic abscesses. Mycetomas caused by streptomycetes are clinically indistinguishable from those caused by other actinomycetes. However, identification of these organisms can be critical, as they are generally not susceptible to antimicrobial agents. Therefore, treatment often entails surgical removal of the affected area or amputation.
Other members of the actinomycetes are capable of causing disease, including allergic respiratory disease ("farmer's lung"), which occurs in agricultural workers who inhale dust from moldy plant material. This syndrome has been associated with at least three thermophilic actinomycetes (Thermopolyspora polyspora, Micromonospora vulgaris, and Micropolyspora faeni). This disease is very similar to that caused by inhalation of allergens produced by various fungi, particularly Aspergillus sp.
In addition to the pathogenic potential of this group of organisms, there is also great interest in the particular genera which produce antimicrobial compounds.
III. Industrial Importance of the Actinomycetes
Ever since Waksman isolated actinomycin in 1940, and streptomycin in 1943, the streptomycetes have attracted a large amount of attention (see e.g., G. S. Kobayashi, et al., at p. 671). Thousands of soil samples collected world-wide have resulted in the identification of over 90% of the therapeutically useful antibiotics (see e.g., G. S. Kobayashi, "Actinomycetes: The Fungus-Like Bacteria, in B. D. Davis et al. (eds.), Microbiology, 4th ed., J. B. Lippincott Co., Philadelphia [1990], pages 665-671). The interest in improving antibiotic qualities and yields has resulted in various studies on this group of organisms, including improved methods for their growth and characterization.
It is important that strains be differentiated in screening programs to identify antibiotic activities so that redundant testing is avoided. In addition, differentiation facilitates determination of taxonomic relationships which may lead to other organisms with promising activities. Unfortunately, testing of these organisms is often very difficult. Because they grow as filaments, they have a strong tendency to form clumps of mycelia which makes them much more difficult to handle, both in liquid cultures and on solid or semi-solid agar media. Furthermore, because of their complex life cycle which involves sporulation and germination, it is very difficult to obtain cultures which perform consistently in metabolic and biochemical testing programs. In addition, the presence of spores and the potential for their inhalation, represents a safety hazard to personnel responsible for the cultivation and characterization of these organisms, especially in settings where large-scale growth is necessary (e.g., antimicrobial production).
These growth characteristics also contribute to the difficulties associated with determining the susceptibility of the actinomycetes to antimicrobial compounds. The most frequently used testing methods are a modified Kirby-Bauer disk diffusion method agar dilution, and a minimal inhibitory concentration (MIC) method (see e.g., G. Land et al., "Aerobic Pathogenic Actinomycetales," in A. Balows et al., Manual of Clinical Microbiology, 5th ed., American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C., 1991, at p. 356). However, the success of these methods is contingent upon the production of a homogenized suspension for use as a standardized inoculum. Most commonly, agitation with sterile glass beads or a tissue homogenizer is used to prepare a homogenous suspension that can then be diluted to a 0.5 McFarland standard prior to inoculating the test media (see e.g., G. Land et al., "Aerobic Pathogenic Actinomycetales," in A. Balows et al., Manual of Clinical Microbiology, 5th ed., American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C., 1991, pages 340-359). These methods involving physical homogenization are very labor-intensive and tedious, and they result in damage, fragmentation, and death of some fraction of the cells. Furthermore, the additional manipulation required to produce a homogenous suspension prior to inoculation increases the risk of contamination of laboratory personnel and the laboratory environment.
Therefore, what is needed is a safe, reliable, easy-to-use system for the characterization and testing of these medically and industrially important organisms. In particular what is need is a rapid method that is readily automatable and useful in various settings (e.g., clinical, veterinary and environmental laboratories, and industry).